


Taking Prompts

by Schriftstellerexcerpts



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Songs, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schriftstellerexcerpts/pseuds/Schriftstellerexcerpts
Summary: Hi all! You may know me from my recent work "you can have my heart (i don't let nobody see that)" I am now accepting songs that you want me to turn into a one-shot. I will accept any song, although I prefer no smut (sorry!) I'm looking forward to your prompts/songs. Thank you (:





	Taking Prompts

Comment or message me what song you want turned into a one-shot. Thank you!


End file.
